Monster
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Sasuke's worried about his daughter's behaviour, she acts...well...like a monster. But, is that really the case?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hey guys, so this is just some random drabble I thought up of, after reading this one Naruto fanfic, where Sasuke's kid kills him and Sakura...yeah, um that won't happen here, but it will be creepy...At least I think so.**

**(Oh and Tamaki is the granddaughter of Granny Cat, from the Uchiha weaopens' place, who gave Jugo the curtain)**

**And yeah, I just wanted to provide a deconstruction in a way of Azula and Sasuke, the prodigy who ended up going down the wrong path...don't know what I mean? you'll see.**

* * *

Out of his six children, Megumi is the one that worries him the most. His third eldest child is...well, Sasuke just can't help but think there's something not quite right about her. Itachi and Mikoto were happy babies, and didn't fuss alot, and the other three, Isamu, Reiko and Kisa were the ones who cried in their infancy...

Megumi had never cried, nor fussed, nor cooed...she'd just lay there, looking at you with those dark eyes...almost like she was studying you.

As she got older, there were other things Sasuke and Tamaki noticed about their daughter.

Mostly how she was always by herself, whenever Mikoto would try to play or train with her. Megumi would lash out, telling her to go away, and wishing to be left alone. He also noticed how she was always jealous of her older siblings...something Sasuke could relate to.

He admired his brother, revering him, and yet...he was jealous because Itachi had father's recognition. And as much as Sasuke tried to give each of his children attention, so that none of them would ever feel that way. However, three of his children didn't have the Sharingan, putting them at a disadvantage from the others.

Megumi, Kisa, and Reiko were born with their mother's brown eyes instead of his black eyes. Meaning they couldn't preform the Sharingan.

However, Megumi did have quite a knack for the fire jutsus, the clan was knowkn for...and sometimes tried to light her siblings on fire...and she'd laugh.

He remembered once, how when Isamu was five and Megumi was seven, Isamu had come running to his mother about his burnt arm...they were glad Sakura was able to heal him in time. But he'd never forget the look in Megumi's eyes...how she seemed so fascinated, and almost...excited.

That was when he decided to stop teaching her fire techniques, and had her pulled from the academy. He was not going to allow her to become a ninja, for the safety of this village if that was how she reacted to her brother being injured. ...especially, when she'd done it in the first place.

He loved her, really...he loved all of his children with all his heart...he just wasn't sure of what to do with Megumi, Itachi and Mikoto had never been this much of a handful. He stood up from the docks, and made his way home where he saw Isamu up agaisnt a tree, and Megumi before him...immediately Sasuke went to intervene.

" You're wrong, dad would never do that!"

" I would never do what?" He asked, the two of them immediately looked back to see, Sasuke.

" I don't know." Said Megumi, trying to play innocent, Sasuke took his ten year old daughter by the hand. Dragging her away from the eight year old.

" Megumi, what were you telling your brother I would do to him?" Asked Sasuke, once they were out of earshot.

" I just told him the thruth," She replied, as a matter of factly...the ex-avenger looked down into his daughter's dark eyes. Megumi stood there as her father lectured her...really, she knew it was wrong after the last hundred times he told her. But it was still so much fun to mess with Isamu...still, she hated it how her parents treated her like she was some kind of monster.

She wasn't really.

She was fascinated with the way things worked, and yes, maybe she shouldn't have laughed that one time she accidentally almost burned her brother's arm. But was it her fault the five year old screamed like a little girl? And truthfully, she'd always been fascinated with what made things tick.

Father never believed her though...

He only saw a monster who was jealous of her brothers and sisters...well, maybe is she'd gotten the Sharingan she wouldn't be. The Sharingan was what made an Uchiha an Uchina...it was the kekkai genkai of her clan, her birthright...and she couldn't use it.

Itachi and Mikoto could do these amazing things, with their Sharingans and what was she left with?

Well, there was her knack for fire jutsus, but that too had been taken away from her after the 'arm incident.'

So forgive her, if she wanted to spend her time alone, instead of with the siblings who were better than her, and who father clearly favored, forgive her, if she wanted to give her annoying little brother a quick, harsh, lesson...forgive her if she met a strange snakelike man in the woods and had told Isamu about him, about how father had joined him...

She was tired of father treating her like a monster...so if he wanted a monster, he was going to get a monster.


End file.
